


I just want you to know who I am

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Series: Yakuza!Verse [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Trovi che io sia stupido, non è vero?” mormorò Yuri, lasciandosi vezzeggiare, beandosi della stretta del più grande.“No” rispose serio Yuya, prima di ridacchiare. “Trovo che tu sia geloso e basta. E non vedo come una cosa del genere possa non farmi piacere”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: Yakuza!Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162757





	I just want you to know who I am

**~ I just want you to know who I am ~**

Non era la prima volta che Yuri si svegliava avendo voglia di tornare immediatamente a letto.

Non che fosse il tipo di persona solita svegliarsi di cattivo umore, tutt’altro.

La mattina era abbastanza attivo, e cercava sempre di essere allegro, per sopperire alla mancanza di sonno.

Ci provava sempre, e puntuale qualcosa arrivava a portargli via quell’allegria, vera o presunta.

Quella mattina, come sempre, si era svegliato prima di Yuya.

Anche quando avesse avuto voglia di dormire un po’ di più, sapeva che allo yakuza piaceva trovare il caffè e la colazione pronti quando si svegliava, ed era una di quelle cose che erano ormai entrate da troppo tempo nella routine quotidiana di Yuri, per poter anche solo pensare di crogiolarsi fra le lenzuola e riposare solo altri dieci minuti.

Certe volte si stupiva di quanto poco fossero cambiate le sue abitudini.

Da quando Yuya gli aveva detto di amarlo, da quando lui aveva smesso di essere uno schiavo sessuale per il più grande, si era aspettato che le cose prendessero una direzione del tutto diversa.

Perché _poteva_ tornare a dormire, poteva non preparargli la colazione, poteva lasciare che si preparasse il caffè da solo, e non gli sarebbe successo niente di più grave che dover subire le lamentele del più grande.

Lo faceva, allora, per il puro e semplice motivo che gli piaceva farlo.

Mise la caffettiera sul fuoco e il riso nel bollitore, e stava per cominciare a preparare il tamagoyaki quando Yuya fece il suo ingresso in cucina.

“Buongiorno” bofonchiò, con aria accigliata, avvicinandosi per baciarlo e andando poi ad accasciarsi su una sedia del tavolo del salotto.

“La colazione, Yu!” gridò, con tono lamentoso, accendendo la televisione alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante da guardare.

Il più piccolo sbuffò, accelerando il ritmo dei propri movimenti.

Gli versò una tazza di caffè non appena questo fu pronto, portandogliela in salotto e poggiandola sul tavolo, di fronte a lui.

“Ti sei svegliato prima, oggi. Come mai?” chiese, incuriosito.

Lo yakuza scrollò le spalle, distogliendo l’attenzione dallo schermo e rivolgendola al più piccolo.

“Mi sveglio sempre quando ti alzi, Yuri. Solo che fa troppo caldo per rimanere a letto” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle e tirandolo poi per un fianco, avvicinandolo a sé e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Buongiorno” ripeté, sorridendogli.

Chinen arrossì istintivamente, ricambiando il bacio e rimettendosi dritto, cercando di darsi un contegno.

“Buongiorno” borbottò, tornando in cucina per finire di preparare la colazione.

Quando gliela portò in tavola si sedette di fianco a lui, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere per come l’altro sembrò riacquistare le forze alla sola vista del cibo.

Scosse la testa, cominciando a mangiare insieme a lui.

“Che programmi hai per oggi?” gli domandò, a bocca piena.

Yuri scrollò le spalle, assumendo un’aria pensierosa.

“Niente di particolare. Ho fatto la spesa ieri e non ho nulla da studiare, per cui... credo che rimarrò in casa ad annoiarmi” rispose, scrollando le spalle, e fissando Yuya con aspettativa.

Se gli aveva posto quella domanda, sperava che avesse qualche alternativa da proporgli.

“Io non devo lavorare, oggi Kota si deve occupare della contabilità, e io mi sono chiamato fuori” gli disse, facendo una smorfia. “Potremmo fare qualcosa insieme” aggiunse, cercando di suonare casuale.

Yuri fece come un salto sulla sedia, incrociando le gambe e sporgendosi verso di lui.

“Potremmo andare fuori città! Potremmo pranzare fuori e fare una passeggiata, o...” si morse un labbro, sorridendo. “Potremmo andare a Chiba, visto che c’è bel tempo e si muore di caldo. C’è quel ristorante di pesce che ti piace tanto, no Yuya?” chiese, forse anche troppo emozionato di fronte alla prospettiva di passare una giornata con lui.

Lo vide sorridere per un secondo soltanto, prima di tornare ad assumere un’espressione noncurante.

“Sì, non è male come idea. Potrebbe essere divertente, approfittare del bel tempo per andare a mare” concesse, scrollando le spalle. Prese un altro boccone di riso, poi alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo sedere sulle proprie gambe con un gesto rapido. “Dopo potremmo anche rimanere lì a dormire. Che te ne pare?” gli mormorò all’altezza di un orecchio, passandogli una mano lungo il fianco, oltre la maglietta.

Yuri sorrise, gemendo piano quando le dita dello yakuza gli sfiorarono lievemente un capezzolo.

“Ok, ci sto. Basta che non mi porti in qualche squallido love hotel. Voglio andare in un albergo vero, Yuuyan” lo avvisò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Il più grande alzò le braccia al cielo, come in segno di resa.

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Non fare tanto il raffinato, non mi sembra che ci sia poi tanta differenza fra quello che facciamo in un love hotel e quello che...”

“Yuya!” lo riprese Yuri, bonariamente, sporgendosi poi verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra. “Accontentami, per una volta” sussurrò, stringendosi maggiormente contro il corpo dello yakuza.

Quest’ultimo gli cinse la vita con le braccia, annuendo.

“Come se non ti accontentassi mai in niente” borbottò, ma Chinen finse di non averlo sentito per evitare ulteriori discussioni.

Spostò una gamba intorno a quelle dell’altro, facendo così in modo da essergli seduto cavalcioni, poi gli passò le mani dietro il collo, sporgendosi nuovamente verso di lui per baciarlo.

“È da tanto che non facciamo qualcosa insieme” gli disse poi, sorridendo.

Yuya lo guardava assorto, portandogli le mani sulle cosce e cominciando una lenta risalita.

“Davvero? Non ci avevo fatto caso” rispose, scuotendo la testa e prendendo poi a baciarlo sul collo, mordendolo piano, risalendo nuovamente con le mani all’orlo della sua maglietta, questa volta togliendogliela e attaccandogli il petto con la bocca.

Yuri chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare con la schiena contro il bordo del tavolo, passando le dita fra i capelli di Yuya, stringendolo, spingendolo contro di sé, gemendo piano quando l’altro lo toccava in punti particolarmente sensibili.

Erano entrambi così presi che impiegarono qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto del fatto che il cellulare del più grande stava squillando.

Lo yakuza alzò la testa, infastidito, e Chinen si lasciò andare ad un verso di disappunto.

“Ignoralo” lo implorò, tentando di far tornare la sua attenzione su di sé, invano.

L’altro sorrise leggermente, scuotendo la testa.

“Dai, potrebbe essere Kota. Ci metto un minuto soltanto” assicurò, afferrando il proprio telefono e rispondendo.

Yuri assunse un’espressione contrariata quando si rese conto del fatto che a chiamare era Kei.

Alzò un sopracciglio quando sentì Yuya cambiare del tutto tono di voce.

Lo faceva sempre, del resto, quando parlava con Inoo.

Era più dolce di come fosse mai stato con lui, come se avesse cura di non irritarlo né di innervosirlo, cura che Yuri non ricordava di aver mai sperimentato in prima persona.

Quando il più grande chiuse la telefonata, lo guardò con aria colpevole, e Yuri comprese che quanto stava per dirgli non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“Chi era?” domandò con un sorriso, fingendo di non averlo già compreso.

“Era Kei” rispose l’altro, sul chi va là. “Mi stava dicendo che, dato che oggi Kota è fuori tutto il giorno, si annoia, e non sa che cosa fare” cominciò a spiegare, aspettando una reazione da Chinen.

Ma questi non gli diede il minimo aiuto, e si limitò ad incrociare le braccia sul petto, scendendo da sopra le gambe dello yakuza.

“E allora? Non può passare la giornata a guardare drama, come fa sempre?” chiese, cercando in ogni modo di non far risultare il proprio tono di voce eccessivamente infastidito.

Non gli avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione.

“Ma lo sai Yuri, è estate e danno solo repliche. E poi a casa loro si muore di caldo, per cui mi domandava se... ecco, se non mi andasse di uscire e fare qualcosa” spiegò, grattandosi nervosamente il collo. “Possiamo portarlo con noi, che ne pensi?” propose, mordendosi un labbro.

Yuri sarebbe stato quasi divertito dal vederlo così in difficoltà, se non fossero stati in quella particolare situazione.

“D’accordo, come vuoi. Tanto non è che la sua presenza cambi qualcosa, no?” gli rispose, uscendo poi velocemente dalla stanza. “Io vado a prepararmi” mormorò, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta del bagno.

Si fissò allo specchio, con aria quasi disgustata.

Che cosa c’era in lui di tanto sbagliato da portare Yuya a comportarsi in questo modo?

Era stanco di dover continuamente lottare contro di lui e le sue fissazioni, era stanco di cercare di far essere tutto perfetto quando il più grande trovava sempre dei modi del tutto nuovi di ferirlo.

Era stanco di cercare una soluzione che, forse, non esisteva.

Si sciacquò velocemente il viso e si lavò i denti, continuando a pensare al rapporto fra Yuya e Kei, a quanto fosse particolare, a quanto lo detestasse.

Quando uscì dal bagno, vide lo yakuza tentare di raccapezzarsi fra le cose da portare con sé, e con un sospiro quasi esasperato si avvicinò per dargli una mano.

Yuya indietreggiò, arrendendosi di fronte al fatto che non era capace di preparare una semplice borsa per una gita al mare, e preferì invece rimanere a guardare Yuri, che invece sembrava non avere nessun problema nel farlo.

Non appena ebbe finito il più grande gli andò alle spalle, prendendolo per i fianchi e chinandosi per baciarlo lievemente sul collo.

“Sarei davvero un uomo perduto senza te che ti occupi di tutte queste cose inutili” gli disse, ridacchiando; e probabilmente Yuri ne avrebbe anche riso con lui, se l’occasione fosse stata diversa.

“Non credo di venire, oggi” disse, quasi senza pensarci, porgendogli la borsa e dirigendosi nuovamente in cucina.

“Cosa... che vuol dir che non credi di poter venire? Fino a dieci minuti fa mi hai detto che andava bene e che non avevi niente da fare oggi!” si lamentò, afferrandolo per un polso e costringendolo a voltarsi.

Yuri si protesse istintivamente da quella presa, tirando via il braccio. Non ebbe il coraggio di guardare Yuya, certo dell’espressione ferita che avrebbe avuto in volto.

“Beh fra un po’ ricomincia la scuola, e mi sono dimenticato che oggi avevo promesso ad alcuni miei compagni di classe che ci saremmo visti per ripetere qualcosa del programma di inglese, visto che non vado troppo bene” mentì, cercando di risultare quantomeno credibile.

“E allora rimanda! L’hai detto anche prima che è da tanto che non facciamo qualcosa insieme, non vedo perché...”

“Non importa. Tanto... ci saranno altre occasioni, no?” lo interruppe il più piccolo, scrollando le spalle. “Vai con Kei. Almeno non rimanete tutti e due ad annoiarvi” mormorò, con lo sguardo chino sul pavimento.

Yuya parve esitare solo per qualche secondo, ma poi annuì.

“D’accordo. Allora ci... ci rivediamo stasera?” disse, con tono irritato.

Yuri fece cenno di sì con la testa, senza aggiungere altro, poi rimase fermo in salotto mentre l’altro usciva dalla stanza, salutandolo con un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Quando sentì la porta di casa chiudersi, imprecò a voce alta, dando un colpo contro il tavolo.

Lo sapeva che il buonumore non sarebbe durato, in fondo.

Non poteva non essere così, quando Yuya era un maestro nell’arte del ferirlo.

****

Se Yuri aveva sperato che nel corso della giornata Yuya si rendesse conto del fatto che c’era un problema fra loro, rimase del tutto deluso nelle sue aspettative.

Quando lo yakuza tornò a casa, era particolarmente allegro.

“Muoviti a cucinare, sto morendo di fame” gli disse non appena messo piede in casa, dopo averlo salutato con uno sbrigativo bacio sulle labbra. “Ah, non sai quanto mi sono divertito, Yuri. Mi ci voleva proprio uno stacco da Tokyo, era da settimane che non mi sentivo così rilassato. Il tempo era davvero bello, Kei si è ustionato un po’ al sole.” aggiunse poi, togliendosi la maglietta e i pantaloni e abbandonandoli sul pavimento perché il più piccolo li mettesse a lavare.

“Sono felice che tu ti sia rilassato” sibilò Chinen, raccogliendo le sue cose e infilandole con un gesto brusco nella lavatrice.

“Penso solo di aver speso una fortuna in gelato. Kei dovrebbe davvero darsi una calmata, ne mangia davvero troppo” continuò a raccontare l’altro, incurante del tono usato da Yuri. “Vado a farmi la doccia” comunicò poi, chiudendosi la porta del bagno alle spalle.

Chinen si passò le mani fra i capelli, sbuffando e tornando in cucina per finire di preparare la cena.

Mise in tavola la yakisoba proprio mentre Takaki usciva dal bagno, diretto subito a tavola.

“Ah, non vedevo l’ora! Oggi non ho nemmeno fatto un pranzo decente, e sento che potrei svenire per quanta fame ho!” commentò, mantenendo un tono allegro nonostante la lamentela. “A te oggi com’è andata? Hai studiato?” chiese poi al più piccolo, cominciando a mangiare.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, cominciando a giocherellare con il cibo che aveva nel piatto, del tutto privo di appetito.

“No. Alla fine non siamo riusciti a metterci d’accordo, per cui abbiamo deciso di organizzarci per un altro giorno” mormorò, scrollando le spalle.

Takaki alzò lo sguardo dal piatto, fissandolo con aria confusa.

“E perché non ci hai raggiunti? Potevi prendere il treno” gli disse, allungando il braccio in sua direzione per attirarlo contro di sé, gesto al quale Yuri si ritrasse.

“Non ne avevo voglia. E poi pensavo che tu e Kei vi steste divertendo, e io non avevo molta voglia di andare al mare. Non avrei fatto altro che rovinarvi la giornata. Anzi, a dire il vero” si interruppe, prendendo il piatto e sospirando. “Non ho nemmeno troppa fame. Credo che andrò a letto, ok?” gli disse, alzandosi velocemente e dirigendosi in cucina, abbandonando il piatto sul ripiano prima di dirigersi verso la stanza da letto.

Non aveva dato il tempo a Yuya di ribattere, ma il più grande comunque sembrava essere così confuso dal suo comportamento che probabilmente non avrebbe avuto molto da dire a prescindere.

Yuri si nascose sotto le coperte, stringendo le mani contro il cuscino e cercando con tutte le sue forze di non piangere.

Aveva troppo da trattenere, troppe cose che non gli erano mai piaciute, troppi dettagli della sua vita ancora capaci di renderlo infelice, e si domandava se sarebbe davvero mai finita.

Yuya continuava a cambiare, a dimostrargli sempre meglio ciò che provava, eppure lui non riusciva mai a farsi andare tutto bene, non riusciva ad accontentarsi di quello che aveva.

Non ne incolpava nemmeno lo yakuza di questi suoi capricci adolescenziali, bensì odiava se stesso per non essere in grado di soprassedere su cose come quella.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato dacché aveva lasciato Yuya in salotto, ma non poteva essere comunque troppo.

Sentì la porta aprirsi lentamente, e poi il più grande sedersi di fianco a lui sul materasso, accarezzandolo lentamente su di un fianco oltre le coperte.

“Ti senti male, Yu? Posso... posso fare qualcosa?” gli domandò, con tono cauto.

Chinen scosse la testa, ancora scostandosi al suo tocco.

“Non ho niente, Yuya. Solo non mi va di mangiare, tutto qui.” si limitò a rispondergli, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando ardentemente che l’altro se ne andasse e lo lasciasse da solo con i suoi pensieri.

Non fu così fortunato.

Takaki si stese dietro di lui, continuando imperterrito a toccarlo, ignorando il fatto che lui continuasse ad evitarlo.

Prese a baciarlo piano dietro la nuca, mentre si faceva spazio insieme a lui sotto le coperte, iniziando con le mani a risalire oltre la maglietta, tracciando il costato con i polpastrelli, risalendo fino ai capezzoli e alle clavicole, sospirando di soddisfazione all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Sai, improvvisamente è passata anche a me la fame...” mormorò. “Di cibo, perlomeno” aggiunse, allusivo.

Spinse i fianchi contro di lui, facendogli sentire contro la schiena la propria erezione, e Yuri non poté fare a meno di sentirsi strano, come se non fosse qualcosa di normale, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.

Si voltò, deciso, prendendo le distanze dal più grande.

“Non mi va, Yuya. Davvero, non... non mi va” biascicò, sentendosi sull’orlo di un attacco di panico perché non sapeva più come spiegare questo suo atteggiamento, perché sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ancora a lungo a trattenere le lacrime.

“Yuri mi spieghi che cosa diavolo ti prende?” gli chiese allora il più grande, mettendosi a sedere e tirandolo su per un braccio con un gesto brusco, probabilmente irritato dall’ennesimo rifiuto. “Stamattina sembravi tanto felice di fare qualcosa insieme e poi ti sei chiamato fuori dicendo che avevi un impegno che in realtà non avevi. Poi non hai mangiato e ti sei venuto a rintanare in camera, rifiutando anche solo di farti toccare. Io davvero, non capisco perché tu ti diverta tanto a fare il difficile!” gridò, sciogliendo la presa sul suo braccio e afferrando bruscamente il pacchetto di sigarette abbandonato sul comodino, accendendone una e dando una lunga boccata, sperando così di calmarsi.

Yuri piangeva, ormai. Non c’era niente che potesse fare per fermarsi, per quanto lo desiderasse più di ogni altra cosa in quel momento.

Non piangeva prima, quando Yuya lo usava come un giocattolo.

Non piangeva quando si sentiva un oggetto, non piangeva quando Takaki si divertiva a cercare modi sempre nuovi per umiliarlo.

Odiava il solo fatto di stare piangendo perché non riusciva ad essere sicuro di quella relazione, perché odiava il pensiero del più grande insieme a Kei, perché odiava quella tenerezza che in lui non conosceva, che con lui non era mai stata sprecata.

Si rannicchiò ancora contro le coperte, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi contro il cuscino, non volendo irritare Yuya più di quanto già non lo fosse.

Perché non poteva semplicemente lasciarlo in pace a sfogarsi fino a che non gli fosse passata?

“Yuri, perché stai piangendo?” lo sentì chiedergli, il tono di voce più calmo, quasi frustrato per quella sua reazione.

“Perché sono stanco, Yuya!” gli disse ad alta voce, mettendosi di nuovo a sedere e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Perché da quando hai fatto pace con Kei sei completamente un’altra persona, perché quando lui ti chiama tu sei subito pronto ad esaudire qualsiasi sua richiesta. Perché lo tratti in modo diverso da come tratti me, perché con lui usi una dolcezza che io posso anche solo sognarmi!” gli rinfacciò una per una tutte le cose che non gli andavano bene, e si sentì meglio nel farlo, mentre le lacrime si tramutavano velocemente in rabbia. “Io mi sono stancato di essere uno sfogo dai tuoi problemi e basta, mi sono stancato di te che non riesci a fare altro che rovesciarmi addosso tutto quello che non ti sta bene, mentre io devo rimanere zitto e subire. Sai che cosa ti dico? Se è così che stanno le cose vai a dire a Kei che lo ami, non sprecare più nemmeno questo con me!”

Rimase in silenzio, riprendendo fiato e asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi.

Yuya lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, immobile, la sigaretta che si consumava da sola fra le sue mani.

“Yuri...” mormorò, poi prese un respiro profondo, schiacciando il mozzicone nel posacenere e mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso di fronte a lui, prendendogli le mani fra le sue.

“Yuri, io non provo assolutamente niente per Kei. Non è una cosa che mi sia mai nemmeno passata per la mente tanto è assurda” sospirò, passandosi una mano di fronte al viso. “Io mi comporto così con Kei perché a lui quello che sono realmente non andrebbe mai davvero bene. E perché gli voglio bene, ma non mi importa abbastanza di lui da cercare di farmi accettare per quello che sono. L’unica persona che mi vede veramente sei tu Yuri, e credimi quando ti dico che non passa giorno senza che io ringrazi il fatto che tu sia ancora qui con me, che riesci ad accettare qualsiasi cosa io faccia, nonostante...” si interruppe, mordendosi un labbro. “Mi dispiace di non essere in grado di dimostrartelo come vorrei, e mi dispiace se ti uso sempre come sfogo per tutto quello che non va, ma tu sei tutto quello che ho. E sei l’unica persona che io possa amare, Yuri. Su questo non si discute.” concluse, e il più piccolo riuscì a notare con chiarezza quanto queste sue dichiarazioni gli fossero pesate, ma non riuscì invece a preoccuparsene troppo.

Lentamente si protese verso di lui, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla vita, posandogli la testa sul petto e sospirando.

Yuya sorrise piano, ricambiando quella sua stretta, felice di vederlo finalmente tranquillo.

“Trovi che io sia stupido, non è vero?” mormorò Yuri, lasciandosi vezzeggiare, beandosi della stretta del più grande.

“No” rispose serio Yuya, prima di ridacchiare. “Trovo che tu sia geloso e basta. E non vedo come una cosa del genere possa non farmi piacere” lo prese lievemente in giro, ma Yuri non reagì, convinto di esserselo meritato.

Takaki lo fece sistemare nuovamente sotto le coperte, attirandolo contro di sé, felice di non vedersi respinto.

“Mi sei mancato oggi, sai? Mi diverto sempre molto di più quando sono con te. Kei è veramente una palla al piede” gli disse, facendo ridere il più piccolo.

“Mi dispiace di non essere venuto, allora. La prossima volta che saremo liberi entrambi mi ci porti al mare? Solo io e te?” gli chiese, chiudendo gli occhi, accarezzandogli con il viso il petto.

“Solo io e te” confermò Yuya in un mormorio.

Yuri si sentiva meglio, di gran lunga.

C’erano ancora tante cose, troppe, che nella loro relazione andavano limate, ma non si sarebbe perso d’animo.

Quello che aveva detto Yuya in fondo era vero, non c’era altra persona con cui potesse essere davvero se stesso, perché Yuri aveva la prerogativa di capirlo, di accettarlo, ed era qualcosa che arrivava con i suoi lati positivi e le sue responsabilità.

E lui di quella responsabilità avrebbe preso tutto, perché lo amava e per sentirsi amato.

Tutto il resto l’avrebbero rimesso a posto insieme, in qualche modo. 


End file.
